


Awakening

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Restraints, Waking up Restrained, restrained, rope restraints, ropes, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: When Kat and the Winchesters wake up restrained in a small dirty room, they have to use all of their combined skills to figure out what happened.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020. I apologize for nothing.

Kat floated into consciousness and forced herself to stay relaxed and not move. Using miniscule micro-tensions in her muscles, and going by the way her body felt, she determined that she was hogtied, on her side, on a hard surface. She listened intently for a few moments and thought she heard at least one other person breathing somewhere off behind her. Daring to crack a single eyelid, she saw...nothing. Wherever she was, it was pitch black. The darkness made her eyes open as wide as they would go, trying to take in any light at all where there was none. 

The smallest movement caused her clothes to scrape against the floor, the sound seeming loud in the quiet space. A soft muffled groan from behind her made her freeze in place, her body tense. 

“Son of a bitch.”

The words came in a whispered under-your-breath-tone, but Kat recognized the voice.

“Dean?” Her whisper was hoarse, but he heard her.

“Kat? Are you ok?” His whispered growl made her relax, at least as much as the ropes would allow.

“Define ok?” She shot back. “I’m tied up in a pitch-black room and they took all my weapons.”

“Yeah, mine too,” Dean replied after a beat. “Is Sam here? Sam?”

Another muffled groan came from somewhere farther behind her and she tried to crane her head, even though she was unlikely to see anything in the pitch dark.

“Sam, is that you? Sammy?” Dean’s voice had an undertone of desperation, and Kat did not like it.

“Dean? Yeah, it’s me. I’m tied up,” came Sam’s reply eventually. 

“Heya, Sam,” Kat said, keeping her voice low. “Join the party.”

“Kat’s here too,” she heard Dean explain, unnecessarily.

She imagined Sam giving Dean one of his patented bitch faces, even in the dark. 

“Guys, I’m glad we’re all here, although right now I have to admit I’d much rather one or both of you weren’t, so you could come to my rescue. Since that’s not the case, let’s figure out where we are, or at least how we got here, ok?” She could hear the strained sarcasm in her own voice and grimaced to herself, but at least she got her point across.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Kat, sorry,” she heard Sam say. Dean only huffed quietly.

“I think I remember something about a cemetery?” Kat frowned in the dark, racking her brain to jog her memory. Her head hurt.

“...we were on a hunt,” came Dean’s low rumble.

“A vamp nest?” Sam added, uncertainly.

“Ugh, my head is killing me,” Kat groaned.

“Me too,” she heard from both Winchesters in stereo.

“I’m guessing someone conked us all on the head,” Kat mused. “What I can’t figure out is why? I mean, why keep us alive? There’s any number of monsters out there that would leap at the chance to kill us, but I can’t think of any that would keep us alive.” She tried to clarify.

“Yeah, no, you’re right, that is odd,” Dean said.

“...unless it wasn't  vamps,” Sam said, his voice sounding hesitant.

“What?” Kat heard Dean say out loud what she was thinking.

“I sort of remember you finding something, Kat, something that implied what we were hunting wasn’t a vamp nest, it was something else,” Sam said, still sounding unsure.

Kat struggled through the fog of pain in her head, Dean’s response to Sam only a low rumble in the background.

“I-I think you’re right, Sam. I keep seeing a weather site in my mind. Like I was checking weather signs, maybe?” Kat’s eyes were closed against the pain while she rummaged through the foggy pieces of memory.

“Well crap,” she heard Dean say. 

“What?” Sam and Kat spoke at the same time.

“Demons,” Dean simply said.

Kat and Sam both groaned in dismay. It was coming back now. 

“So demons kidnapped us, hogtied us, and dumped us in here, wherever here is,” Kat summarized.

“Looks like,” Sam said. 

“Great. Good times,” Dean added, with his usual dry sarcasm.

With nothing more to say, the three of them went quiet. Kat could hear Dean behind her, fabric scraping against the floor when he struggled in his restraints. She wanted to tell him to stop, to conserve his energy. She had already tested the rope that bound her, finding it frustratingly secure. 

A metallic scraping sound came from somewhere beyond her feet, and Kat instinctively looked that way, only to have to clench her eyes shut against the bright light suddenly streaming into the room.


End file.
